


Silent Studies

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hour crawled closer and closer to three as Sebastian stared at the clock on the other side of the room, textbooks open in front of him and highlighter balanced between his lower lip and the tips of his fingers. Hunter yawned across the table, flipping another page hastily as his eyes skimmed through sections of sociology text. The two had been in the library since midday, only leaving one at a time every few hours to go grab more coffee or get the delivery that had just arrived upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Studies

The hour crawled closer and closer to three as Sebastian stared at the clock on the other side of the room, textbooks open in front of him and highlighter balanced between his lower lip and the tips of his fingers. Hunter yawned across the table, flipping another page hastily as his eyes skimmed through sections of sociology text. The two had been in the library since midday, only leaving one at a time every few hours to go grab more coffee or get the delivery that had just arrived upstairs. With several empty Starbucks cups of various sizes lining the far edge and two mostly empty Chinese containers on the other, the two boys had occupied the rest of the table space with their individual homework and notes and textbooks. Midterms were officially here and the only thing that kept Sebastian from clawing his own eyes out or quitting school altogether was the nudge he felt against his ankle beneath the table. 

Hunter didn’t say much in the long hours they spent together at this table, but every half hour or so he would tap Sebastian’s ankle with the toe of his shoe, a silent  _You okay?_ , glancing up from his work to look at the exhausted boy until he flashed a small smile and returned the gesture, his own  _Just fine_.Then they would fall back into their studies. No words spoken until one looked up to suggest ordering dinner or making a Starbucks run. 

Half past three, Sebastian shut his book and pushed it to the side, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head down. Hunter’s foot nudged his own and he did the same back as he shut his eyes. It wasn’t hard to drift off, not after cramming mass amounts of information into his head for hours on end in preparation for the tests he was about to take. Some time after he laid down he felt a nudge at his shoulder, which he ignored, until he felt a familiar hand on his cheek, lifting his head. He raised it with a tired glare at Hunter, confused as to why he would be waking him until his eyes focused on the boy and noticed he was reaching across the table. Sebastian’s brain was sluggish but finally caught on to what was happening as he felt the gentle pressure over his arms, looking down to find Hunter’s sweater folded up over his arms. Hunter smiled at the other boy, lifting a hand to run through Sebastian’s hair and gently move his head back down, now pillowed against the sweater. Much more comfortable than his arms, and Sebastian pressed his face into the fabric that smelled so strongly of the other boy. 

“Hour and a half?” Hunter asked quietly, toe rocking against Sebastian’s ankle. Sebastian returned the nudge as confirmation. They never had to say much, that was probably Sebastian’s favorite things about their relationship. 


End file.
